villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boris (GoAnimate)
Boris is an antagonist and usually a protagonist in GoAnimate. Although Boris is normally a heroic antagonist, as he grounds his son, Caillou when he does bad things, Boris can sometimes be a villain as he sometimes grounds and mistreats Caillou for no reason. History Isaac Anderson Animations Boris suffered a mental illness and became a demon due to his abusive father. After he got kicked from his dad's car, he goes to the pharmacy. Later, he married to Doris and give a birth to his son named Caillou. He went to pharmacy just to ask for an advice to take care of his child. Later, Doris had to grew apart from Boris because she has to go to vacation with his son. After the airplane flew away, a meteor just crashed into an airplane and killing his wife, luckily his son was saved. After seeing his wife's dead body, he started to mourn his death. When he got to his old home, he found a bazooka on sofa and decided to kill his father. He now went to the pharmacy everyday. Every time Mr. Happy tried to console him, he keeps raging and disrespecting him. This is the reason why he become abusive and cataclysmic. Prior to Caillou Gets Grounded the Movie, he sent his son to military school and got him skillful. From now on, Boris is now working with Miss Martin to abuse Caillou every time. He sends him to a daycare where he meets Mr. Happy. Every time he tries to make his life a living hell, but it didn't work. So he decided to abusing and bullying him every time, but Caillou runs away and Boris took over the United States so he can changed it to Boris Land. He threatening everyone, even politics to find Caillou and framed him as a criminal, but if they don't, they will get sent to the corner as their punishment. During the reign of terror, he met Miss Martin and betrayed her by stabbing it. He decided to call Barney. He sent his own drone to catch Caillou and Mr. Happy. Info Boris is usually the main protagonist of the Caillou Gets Grounded series when his son, Caillou is the main antagonist. However, he is the main antagonist of some GoAnimate videos where Caillou is the main protagonist. Personality Boris is angry and strict as he grounds his son, Caillou and sometimes grounds his daughter, Rosie for doing bad things. Boris can also act evil and mean when he commits crimes or grounds Caillou for no reason. Despite being angry and strict, Boris also acts happy and friendly. Appearance Boris is an adult with brown hair, a green hoodie, blue jeans and red sneakers. Despite wearing a green hoodie, he wears a long-sleeved green shirt that has a red collar. List of GoAnimate voices who voiced Boris * Eric. * Paul. * James. * Kidaroo (when he is angry). Trivia * His last name is Anderson in OliverWeston's videos. * His name rhymes with Doris, who is the name of his wife. * Although Boris is the husband of Doris, he became Miss Martin's husband in the Life without Doris series since Doris divorced Boris. Gallery Boris GoAnimate.png Category:GoAnimate Villains Category:Parent Category:Male Category:Internet Villains Category:Criminals Category:On & Off Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Protagonists Category:Abusers Category:YouTube Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Big Bads Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thief Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Main Antagonists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Control Freaks Category:Related to Hero Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Spouses Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains